


The Missing

by AliNear



Series: Dying, Dead, Reborn, Rebirth [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After Apocalypse, Cause I Said So, Character Death, F/M, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Patch isn't dead, Vietnam War, Worried siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: A week after the Apocalypse that wasn't, Allison looks around and counts.Number 1,Number 2,Number 5,and Number 7 are all accounted for.But Number Four is missing and the siblings might find out they barely knew their brother when they had him.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Allison that starts looking first. Starting with her other siblings she asked, a week after the would-be apocalypse that didn’t. Each and every answer was the same. She paused in Five’s doorway, staring at his hunched figure and the paper that’s on every flat surface, and wonders ow none of them noticed. His answer is the same as the others, short, crude, and to the point.

                “No.”

                “Family meeting in ten minutes,” She announced after a beat, getting the final No from Five.

 Her heart racing even as she tried to hold on to the belief that it was nothing, that she was worrying for nothing.

                The Thirteen going on fifty-eight-year-old glowered at her announcement but dutifully started to pack away his papers. Nodding at the sight she turned and went back around the house to gather the others, her high heels echoing in the silent halls.

                In a matter of minutes, they tracked back downstairs and to the living room. Tension soon hung heavily in the room as the siblings filed in. Five perched himself on top of the arm rest of the couch, as Vanya curled up on the right-side feet tucked under her. Luther walked in and stood with his back toward the windows, his hulking form still slightly curved inward to make himself look smaller. Allison came in with hurried steps, her stomach bubbling with anxiety as she thought back to what she had discovered, stepping around the coffee table she stood in front of her siblings.

                Grumbling heavily Diego came in last stalking around the corner, taking his place parallel from Luther, but closest to the door.

                “What now? I thought we stopped the apocalypse?” he asked, trying to ignore the tension that was rising in the room, Family meetings were always about bad news.

                Allison watched them her brown eyes meeting all of theirs before she spoke.

                “Klaus is missing.”

                She watched as the tension left the room. Diego’s shoulder relaxing as Luther dropped himself onto a couch while shaking his head. Five scoffed, eyes darkening as he muttered to himself “ _I left my work for this?”_ Vanya smiled at her kindly but her anxious fidgeting had stopped.

                “He’s probably in some alley getting drugs.” Luther told her.

                “You’ve been off in California; you’ve never dealt with him as an adult.” Diego cut in.

                “Diego’s right, this isn’t unusual.” Vanya told her, looking rather sad.

                “Oh? He’s _stayed_ with you to?” Diego’s voice rose up higher in confusion as he slumped against the door frame.

                “A few times.”

                They stared at each other for a moment before nodding solemnly.

                “No, guys, I thought about it and the last time I saw him was the day they attacked the Academy. And-“ she sucked in a sharp breath of air, “It’s been almost two weeks and we had assassins after us!”

                Vanya shifted, looking up at her with a small frown, understanding how worrying that news was.

                “He probably just slipped out during the battle.” Diego grumbled, though he wouldn’t meet her eyes anymore.

                “Can we just- can we just find him make sure he’s okay?” After a beat, she watched Diego’s and Luther’s dubious expressions and tried again, “For me?”

                Five stood up, sighing loudly like it was a pain, “Fine, but he’s probably just high in an alley.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

                It’s another week of going through rehabs, police departments, alleyways, and drug dens. Places Diego remembers picking up Klaus and places Vanya bought him lunch or dinner. Each and every person they talk to give a sold no- even the ones Diego and Five happily chase down and pin, shoving Klaus’ photo in their face.

                Their all getting more and more desperate. The pit of worry Allison has turned into a chasm. Vanya had gone back to dad’s medication, taking one each morning after the fourth time she spent the streetlights and smashed unsuspecting cars into brick walls. _Just until we find Klaus,_ she told them, sniffling through her tears. Diego had called every friend from the police academy he knew and spent most nights out on the street looking then any of them. Luther official filed a missing person report, ducking down in the police station as he scrawled out Klaus’ information. Five finally broke on Friday.

                Each night they went home to pool together information. Vanya had brought home a map of the city after the second night, and they all crossed off areas each time they came up empty.

“You said the last time anyone saw him were when Hazel and Cha Cha shot up the house?” he demanded that night, standing on top of the coffee table to be eye level with Allison.

His hair was an unkept mess, wild from clenched hands pulling at it. He was only in half the uniform, a button up dress shirt and the schoolboy shorts.

Varies versions of confirmation had Five turning on his heel, a look of concentration making his face look older as he disappeared in a familiar flash of blue lights.

 

Five quickly situated himself, curling his legs up to fall onto the car’s leather seat with a soft sound. The older woman- the donut lady that use to give them the extra donuts when they were kids shouted in surprise. Her companion, the man driving calmly pulled over to the side of the road before unbuckling himself and twisting in his seat to look at him.

“I thought we had a deal?” Hazel asked as he watched the Five pushing one of the suitcases to the floor.

“We did… we do. Just have a few questions for you.”

Hazel looked at Agnes before nodding towards Five, “Fire away.”

“My brother,” he paused, sticking his hand in his pocket to fish out a photo of Klaus- the picture ten years old and Klaus was missing his facial hair but it was acceptable, “We haven’t found him since you and you’re business associate…. Stopped at our house.”

Hazel shot him a sour look at the mention of Cha Cha but focused on the picture with dawning realization.

“Oh, the junkie,” he nodded, “Guess he was right, he did tell us no one would notice he was gone.” He muttered mostly to himself.

Five flinched back at the words before his brain focused.

“You took him?”

Shrugging his shoulders, “Had him maybe two days right after we stopped by for a visit.” Hazel settled, “He…” pushing his lips he looked away from Agnes quiet frame, smiling softly when her hand reached over to pat his shoulder comfortingly, “We haven’t seen him since the cop showed up and had her accident.”

Slumping against the seat Five exhaled loudly, unsure if the reaction was to the knowledge, they had most likely tortured Klaus or that he was still missing. Absentmindedly he pushed the knife back in the holster around his leg.

“But-“ Barely looking up at Hazel’s words,  Five prepared himself to jump back towards the Academy, “He did take the suitcase.”

The blue light fizzled out around him, “What?”

“When he left,” Squinting at Five form Hazel voice fell flat, “He _accidentally_ took our briefcase.”

“Well shit,” Five muttered, staring out the window for a second before opening the car door and taking off.

Hazel looked at Agnes for a long moment, “So, we have ten more miles on this highway and then we take exit 29?”

 

Five came back into the Academy with out much fan fair, falling into his seat at the table with a soft thump, before reaching out to take the chicken leg from Diego.

“What the f-!”

“Got a lead on Klaus.” He told them, biting into the meat of the leg with relish.

“What?”

“Where is he?”

“Where’d you go?”

Were shot around the room before Luther asked rather meekly, “Could you not?” having nearly dropped the mashed potatoes when he teleported into the room.

“It’s not where, it’s when. He accidentally took on of the commissions time machines. The idiots probably stuck.”

The table is silent, all four of the siblings watching Five eat as they processed the information.

“What?!”

“WHEN DID HE DO THAT?”

“How do we find him?” Vanya finally asked, reaching over from her place next to Five to draw his attention.

                “I’ll work on some formulas, but if you guys want to help grab some history books and look for inconsistency, I guess.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to fix up and finish the next chapter of He did not Sign up for This, and I ended up almost completing this. 
> 
> The next chapter of He did not Sign up for This will be up tomorrow at some point.

             

    It was Vanya that found him a few days later. By accident, she knew, Five had only told them they can do research to give them something to do as he worked out the formula. Muttering madly to himself about timelines, decades, and possibilities. There was too much history for them to just figure out where Klaus was, too much without any photos or videos, and some time with only royalty being reported on. Hell, he could have ended up in ancient times and been any number of the gods of deaths, if they were being honest with themselves. There was to many possibilities. Vanya knew that.

                She still ended up finding him. She had taken a break from the Academy and was holed up in her apartment, plans to head back for dinner later that night. So, she had pulled out some of her own books, the few that they were, before heading to the library.

                It was an old textbook, beck from her general education history class at the college she had gone to. She had flipped through it without really paying attention, only stopping to look at photos. It was American History and the teacher never really used the book passed chapter 12, so she had never gone farther. But it was defiantly Klaus.

          The picture was grainy but when she looked closer, she could see her brother in the second row, standing tall with a gun over his shoulder and smile playing at his lips. He was wearing the same green army uniform as the men next to him though he didn’t have a shirt under his vest, he was leaning heavily onto the solider next to him

Captioned under the picture where the following. The 173rd Airborne Brigade, Bottom Row Left to Right: Privates Christopher Richards, Michael Caruso, Brian Langford, Gregory Smith, Scott Phillips, Thomas Marques. Top Row Left to Right: Private Robert McMullen, Joe Baker, Bruce Stark, John Jackson, Jake Andrews, Justin Hill, Sargent David Katz, Corporal Klaus Hargreeves and Chaz Miller, Private Mitchel Brick, Alexander Torrez, Charles DePalma.

Her finger grazed the name as her eyes stayed glued to the picture.

Her eyes dropped towards the text below the picture.

The 173rd Airborne Combat team nicknamed the Sky Soldiers is a United States Combat team based in Vicenza Italy. Starting in 1915 the unit served in World War II but is better known for its actions during the Vietnam War. It was the first major United States ground unit deployed in Vietnam, serving from 1965-1971. The unit is listed to have lost 1,800 men during its operation there. The 173rd is best known for the Battle of Dak To, where it suffered heavy casualties. It is also noted for its roles in Operation Hump and Junction city. The members of the 173rd are highly decorated with 6,000 purple hearts and 7,700 decorations.

Her fingers ghosted over the page, trying to grasp that this was what her brother was a part of. For a moment she got angry at the cold words of the text, speaking as if they weren’t people just one single unit like machine under the army.

Shaking her head, she stands up gathering her bag and the textbook, turning to head towards the library.

 

She found four more books with pictures of Klaus in them. One of him and Sargent Katz standing close together at a disco, glasses raised in a toast or cheer, wide boyish grins making Klaus look younger than his 30 years. Another book was just about their unit and had an entire chapter dedicated to her brother. How he had been a POW from another unit and stumbled into their camp bloody and in nothing but a towel. It spoke fondly of his stories and jokes, how he was the troops lucky charm. At the end it had a picture of Klaus in a helmet and gun at his side, eyes wide and a light as he laughed at something unseen.

She hadn’t seen him that happy in years. She was so focused on her brother’s laughing form that she almost missed the dedication at the end.

            _To Corporal Klaus “Lucky” Hargreeves you were one of the best of us and gave us hope in the darkest of days, may you find piece in death that you never found in life, we know you’ll watch Katz six just as he will watch yours._

A violent sob broke through her trembling lips, echoing in the library. With her forehead pressed into the book, she curled onto the seat, arms wrapping around herself as she shook.

            “Miss? Are you okay?” A librarian asked gently, her face kind when Vanya peered up at her.

            For a moment she didn’t know what to say before blurting out.

            “No, I’m sorry, I just my uncle was disowned before I was born, and I just found out what happened to him.” She says quickly, showing her the photo of Klaus.

            The librarian’s eyes softened, and her face looked at her sadly, “Well I’m glad you found out what happened to him, even if it’s not the best news.” Her eyes drift over to his picture, “If you’d like I can give you information, the United States Veteran Department might be able to help… even if he didn’t make it out of the war they’d be able to tell you were he’s buried.”

            “Thank you.” She whispered, taking deep breaths as she pulled herself together, following the librarian to the front desk. Five books were checked out and she left with a cab called for her and the information for the United States Veteran Department on a slip of paper.

 

Diego, Luther, Allison, and Five were gathered around the kitchen table waiting for Vanya. The sun was setting, and mom had cooked a pot roost dinner for the five children, her form hovering around humming happily as she went. It was as the table broke out into arguments on whether it would be rude to start without Vanya that she came in.

“Oh, Honey,” Allison cooed, stepping around the table to gather Vanya into her arms.

Her eyes were red from crying and cheeks flushed, but she gladly accepted the hug her sister gave her. Her arms were shaking as she set the books down at the table before wrapping her own arms around Allison’s. The three brothers shifted uncomfortably, not meeting each other’s eyes as the girls cried.

Reaching across the table Diego shifted until he could grab at the top book, peering at the large red letters announcing the title and subject of the book. Looking at Vanya’s crying form he looked at the next book, the one after it, and the last book that sat on top of a file stamped with United States Veteran Department.

Swallowing thickly, Diego could feel his throat tightened.

“Yo-yo-you foun-found him?”

Nodding her head against Allison’s shoulder her cries grew louder.

“I don’t understand. That’s a good thing, Five can go get him.” Luther muttered, face scrunching up as he looked between his siblings.

“All of these books are about the Vietnam war.” Five observed, his voice going flat and eyes dulled.

Pulling herself away from Allison, who had stopped rubbing her back and shushing her cries frozen in shock, she reached over to pull at the file.

“Corporal Klaus Hargreeves of the 173rd Airborne Brigade, owner of the purple heart, two campaign medals and service awards.” Taking a shaky breath Vanya paused before rising her voice knowing the next part would hurt the most, “Corporal Hargreeves served until September 25, 1969 where he was gunned down on the front lines next to Sargent David Katz. Both are buried in Arlington cemetery. It is noted that because of their friendship and officers under their command the cemetery officials allowed for their graves to be side by side.” She swallowed thickly.

“It-It could be another Klaus Hargreeves! We have no reason to believe it’s our Klaus!” Luther shouted, “That doesn’t sound like him at all?! Why would he stay in an active war zone!”

Trembling under the brother’s rage she pulled the service photos out and handed them to him silently. Opening marked chapters in the books to show Klaus staring back at them from grainy photos.

“Four is dead.” Five announced stiffly, “And we didn’t notice.”


	4. Chapter 4

                “Why can’t you just go back and get him!” Diego yelled desperately, towering over Five in his rage.

                Suppressing a flinch Five shook his head, “To many variables, we would need to know every battle he fought in and firefight. When he got award every medal he did. Even then… Klaus was a Corporal; he was leading those men. I can’t just take him. I’d need to take him the day he died, but we don’t have the time or details. I could show up hours after he died, or seconds before, that’s not taking into consideration that I’d be jumping into the middle of a military battle.”

                Sniffling Vanya cut in, “I can get the information for where he’s…placed at Arlington. The receptionist said she could get me the plot location if I called.”

               

                Chaz Miller was an old man. He was an old man, but he still had all his memories of when he was younger and standing side by side with the men, he called brothers. He remembers Lucky’s stories of his family and the tall tails he’d spin about time traveling superheroes. How he spoke proudly but in pain of each siblings, and Chaz could never figure out how anyone could deny Klaus, he was family to all the men at the 173rd.

                So, when his daughter started working as a receptionist for the United States Veteran Department, he told her “If anyone come in for information about Hargreeves you give me a call okay? I know it’s not procedure but…”

                His voice had gotten stuck in his throat and all he could think of was Klaus’ face as they told him his siblings didn’t know he was gone and would assume he’s going in the streets getting high.

                “Okay Daddy, I’ll tell you when they come, I’ll try and get the information for when they’ll visit his grave okay?”

                But she knew how important this was to the family, to him, so she promised no matter how long it took she’d remember to call. _After all David Katz photos decorated their walls, the great-uncle they never got to meet. And Chaz knew that Klaus would have stayed by Dave’s side, if they just had the chance…_ So, his two daughters grew up with stories of their uncle Dave from both their mother and father, and stories of their uncle Klaus from their father. His grandchildren got the same treatment, what he could remember of Klaus’ stories woven together for his grandchildren, heroic deeds by both men that had saved dozens of lives. Years spending Memorial Day and September 25, driving up to Arlington and visiting the graves.

That promised had been made nearly forty years ago. His grandbaby was working there know to and had promised him the same. Even if they had lost hope of anyone coming for Hargreeves, Chaz knew he still had to try.

                So, he wasn’t expecting a call-in early April from his granddaughter nearly hysterical. He had been relaxing with a book on his recliner, paging through James Patterson’ book with disinterest. His wife, the lovely Marian Katz-Miller was adding photos from the families most recent trip to their scrapbook.

                “Dear can you get that?” His wife’s voice floated through the house.

                Grunting, he heaved himself up and carefully placed the book down on the recliner, meandering his way to their house phone.

                Jennie’s voice came threw clear as crystal, “Grandpa! Grandpa! Someone came, someone came for him.” she nearly sobbed over the phone, “Someone came for uncle Klaus!”

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what to say suddenly, he sagged against the wall suddenly feeling all his seventy-three years, “Did you get any of their information? Are they coming back?”

Giggling nervously his granddaughter breathlessly answer, “I took out the sheet of where he’s buried in Arlington.” She admitted, “Told the lady I’d have to find it.”

There was a shuffle on the other end and the sound of a ringing phone.

“I’m sorry Grandpa, I’m still at work. I’ll call you back when I get home.”

“Okay, get back to work, and Jennie…  Thank you.”

 

It’s Allison that calls, “Hello? My sister was in yesterday, I was hoping the person she talked to have more information about where our bro- our uncle was buried.”

“A Klaus Hargreeves, yes. We’re planning a trip to Arlington for tomorrow, but well it’s a large cemetery and- yes thank you.”

She pulls the phone away and looks at her siblings, all hunched over on their respective seats in the living room.

‘I’m on hold, their getting the girl Vanya spoke to.” She explains to the quiet room.

“Cookies?” Mom asked, walking into the room with a tray held out.

“No thank you,” Diego mutters before looking up at her, “mom do you want to come with us to visit Klaus?”

“Klaus…” She turns her head, looking around the room.

“He’s not here, but we-we’re going to visit him.”

“Oh, I haven’t seen my bumblebee in a while. That would be lovely.”

“Okay, let’s find Pogo, see about getting you out of the house.” Diego told her, grabbing the tray to place at the coffee table before steering her out of the room.

“Yes, hello? Yes, this is Vanya’s sister. Yeah, we were wondering about where he was buried.”

But Five is already walking out of the room with Luther, discussing maps and packing bags to spend the night.

“We’re gonna need to bring something to charge mom.” Luther nodded, “I’ll find Diego.”

Snorting at his brother’s retreating back Five headed towards the door calling out a goodbye as he went to find a GPS.

The rest of the night is a frenzy. Duffle bags being thrown between rooms, Vanya and Five yelling at the GPS as they program it, Pulling the van around to throw mom’s charge into the back, and the promise to Pogo to leave flowers.

They leave at 8am. It takes nearly four hours to get there.

It’s weird stepping out at the parking lot, mom dressed in one of Allison’s more modern skirts while wearing a blouse they found in Klaus’ room. It’s weird seeing her face twisted down into a small frown as she processed where they were.

“Klaus?” Her voice whispered as the blue light behind her eyes whirled.

“Come on, mom.” Diego says soft, holding a handout to her.

It’s weird seeing him- all of them really. Both Five and Diego are dressed in black slacks and dark button up. Vanya is wearing dress pants but sparkly shoes, “Klaus would have loved them.” She had whispered meekly as she stepped into the car. Luther was out of his trench coat and in a shirt that left his bulking form known. While Allison wore black, she had painted her nails in five different colors, with a shrug she told them “Klaus favored these.”

It was Five that was carrying the flowers, a bouquet of the brightest ones they had spotted from the shop down the street. He carried them like they were a bomb, held loosely but protectively in his hold.

They were a sight to see.

They walked together silently as they passed security guards, the tomb unknown soldier, and Kennedy memorial, they walked through rows and isle, down streets and around visitors, until.

“This row, the 31 down.”

They looked at each tomb, the names unfamiliar, and a heaviness that weighted them down the closer they got.

“Wait,” Five paused.

“What, were almost there!” Diego growled.

Scowling, Five pointed.

In front of them, was a small group of people standing in front of a grave.

“So?”

“That should be Klaus.”

Luther turned, counting out loud the graves they had passed, turning as he went until.

“There standing in front of the 31,” He declared.

For a moment they stand there, looking at each other. It was as they argued in hushed tones that one of the party moved.

An elderly man with a cane was staring at them from in front of their brother’s grave, eyeing them with a displeased expression.

“Hargreeves?” He finally called out, making them all turn.

He hobbled over, cane sinking into the dirt as he walks, until he was standing in front of their group. His brown eyes passed over all of them, looking intently before a small amused smile played at his face.

“Oh, I see, Lucky, you sly bastard.” Shaking his head, he raises a hand and points, “Diego, knife wielding momma’s boy, Vanya the lovely violin player, Luther the overly strong daddy’s boy, Allison the superstar mind controller, Five the fifty-eight going on fourteen time traveler… meaning this lovely lady must be Grace the robotic mom. You know we thought his stories were fairy tales.”

“Dad?” a woman stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm before glancing up at the Hargreeves, “Is this them?”

“Yep Dani, just like his stories.”

The woman smiled, pulling at wrinkles and laugh lines, “Well then. I’m Danielle Williams, my husband and mother couldn’t be here, but my daughter Jenni and Elizabeth are here. This is my father, Chaz Miller, we’ve been waiting a long time for you guys to show up.”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Diego spoke up, stepping in front of the group as he looked over the woman’s shoulder to see two young women waiting in front of the grave.

“Boy, I served with your brother.” He told them, before turning to hobble back to the graves. “One of the best sons of bitches I knew.” He said gruffly.

“He spoke fondly of all his siblings, told us story of superheroes, none of us ever took it to seriously.” He admitted, “But my daughter and granddaughter both promised me if Lucky’s family ever came looking, I can tell them exactly what kind of man he was.”

They followed behind him quietly, greeting the two other women with nodes. Five scrambled forwards, placing the flowers down delicately, before scrambling to take his place between Diego and Vanya.

“Let me tell you a story. It’s about a man with a terrible gift, a war that happened before he was born and the lives, he saved by staying… but mostly, I’m going to tell you a story about love.”

 

 

Two men stood back, watching the group talk in hushed voices over the graves.

“Look, I still can’t believe that Chaz married your sister.” A curly hair man muttered dressed in army greens, draping his thin body around the broader man like a cat.

“Klaus,” the other man in his own army greens laughed, swatting at the other man affectionately, “You’ve been saying that since Chaz went state side and started dating her!”

“Look, I’m just saying, you’re the only related to Chaz.”

“Hun, we’re practically married, I think you’re related to him to.”

“Shush, Davy don’t be mean.”

Rolling his eyes, a third figure came towards them, dusting off nonexistent dirt from his hoodie.

“You guys are gross.”

“Ben’s just jealous cause he doesn’t got no loooovvveeee.” Klaus said, kissing Dave’s cheek before dropping to his feet and pulling Ben into a hug.

Ever since Klaus’ ghost had appeared, he had taken to hugging Ben when ever they met up, which was admittedly a lot more now that Klaus’ younger self was gone.

Splitting up, the three men stood in front of the group, watching them.

“You sure this is going to work?” Ben’s voice said shyly as he eyed his brother frame.

“Hashed it all out with Little Girl God. I’m not suppose to stay dead and I refuse to go without you two, so” Klaus shrugged.

“So, we just, walking into them?”

“Yep and in a few years, BOOM! Reborn.” Klaus shouted, waving his hands and fingers out.

“Will we remember?” Dave asked nervously, “I don’t want to lose you.” He admitted freely after a moment.

Biting his lip, Klaus shrugged again, “Sort of, they’ll be like a movie or a dream. We know it’s us but without all the-“ Waving his hands he turned to look at Ben.

“Attachment? Emotions? There a lot of words that can go there.”

“Not helpful.” He shot at Ben before turning and placing a hand on Dave’s cheek, “Don’t you worry, I’ll come find you. Were basically soulmate.”

Tilting his head back Dave let out a bark of a laugh before capturing Klaus in a chastise kiss.

“See you in a few years.”

He stepped forward, walking through his grave before stepping into Jenni’s living form and fading. Klaus and Ben watched as she shivered but shook it off without a thought, offering the living Hargreeves children a smile.

Grabbing Ben’s hand, they marched forward, nodding at each other and offering comforting smiles, they stepped into Diego’s form and disappeared.

 

 

 

_David Chaz Thompson was born September 25, 2020 to Jenni Ann Thompson (Williams) and Andrew Jackson Thompson. He is welcomed into the world by his great-grandparents Chaz and Marian Katz-Miller, his grandparents Danielle and Michael Williams, and aunt Liz._

_Benjamin Daniel Patch and Klaus Joshua Patch was born October 1, 2020 to Eudora Patch and Diego Patch (Hargreeves). They are welcomed by their grandmother Grace, uncles Luther and Five, as well as Aunts Vanya and Allison, and cousin Clair._


End file.
